qe papelon
by 00camii00
Summary: robin qiere dedicarle una cancion a starfire, pro comete un gran error...


**hola! jijij**

**tniia esto en mii cabezota, no podiia sakrlo,**

**asiiqe lo subii, s me ocurriio miientras escuchaba algunos cds i después busqe + kncions pa trminar jeje la vrdd es qe si esto pasara bueno... QE PAPELON!XD**

Robin estaba caminando sin cesar para todos lados, raven y chico bestia entraron en la sala mientras el continuaba hablando solo en voz baja, ella iban camino al sillón a sentarse cuando robin apareció frente a ellos y se inclinó en una rodilla mirando a raven, antes de que pudiera hablar, chico bestia lo cortó-

-no pensás pedirle casamiento, verdad? –dijo amenazadoramente tomando a su novia por la cintura-

-no, quiero un favor! –dijo el, ellos dejaron de mirarlo raro y ahora esperaban la pregunta-

-bueno…cual es el favor? –preguntó raven- y parate del piso, si starfire te encuentra así va a pensar que me propones matrimonio…

-bien –dijo mientras se paraba- necesito que por favor me prestes tus cds, si? –preguntó el, era conocido que raven tenía una caja de cartón con muchos cds, con muchos tipos de músicas, y que nadie podía perder o rayar esos, o al menos, no sin consecuencias graves-

-eso fue raro –dijo chico bestia a su novia, quien asintió. Después de un rato ambos salieron de ahí, luego de la cena todos se fueron, menos robin. Raven entraba con un libro y observó a robin tomar un cd, así que decidió preguntar-

-que vas a hacer con eso?

-quiero dedicarle una canción a starfire. –explicó el, chico bestia vino entrando en la sala y encontrando a su novia a punto de hablar-

-oh, bueno voy a…escuchar –dijo antes de sentarse en el sillón y de que robin continuara con su tarea. Ahora chico bestia miró a su novia y vió que contenía una sonrisa-

-que pasa? –le susurró a ella-

-robin va a dedicarle una canción a star.

-y? –preguntó todavía no viendo el punto-

-es un cd de reggaeton –finalizó, provocando una sonrisa en el también, que se sentó casualmente al lado de su novia. Entonces starfire entró en la habitación, y robin sin darse cuenta comenzó con el cd.

el habia hablado con cyborg anteriormente de su idea, y starfire lo había escuchado. Ella creyó que ahora era el momento y estaba emocionada. Desafortunadamente cyborg también entró así que estaban todos tratando de escuchar, cuando la canción comenzó…-

-bailando asi, tu no sabes como me provocas,

Bailando así, que ganas de besarte la boca,

Bailando así, tu no sabes lo que yo quisiera,

Yo se que tu eres toda una fiera,

Y que quieres candela, tu y yo

Voy a tocarte toda, esta noche te voy a hacer mi señora…

Robin colorado, cambia la canción rápidamente, starfire algo confusa, cyborg mirándolo con una ceja arqueada, raven y chico bestia riéndose por lo bajo, entonces empezó otra canción…-

-hoy es viernes son las doce,

Entrando en más que pose,

A la disco y la negra se lució,

Ella no te hostiga, no se fatiga,

Si la noche quiere ver reggaeton

Se pasa con sus amigas,

Dándose buena vida,

Su novio la dejó,

Después de un par de copas

No le gusta la ropa,

Y enseguida a mi lado cayó,

Pidiendo calor…

Robin ahora enrojeciendo un poco más, los chicos riéndose un poco más, cyborg amenazante y perplejo mientras starfire estaba comenzando a captar…un mensaje equivocado…

-solos tu y yo,

En la disco tocándonos,

Besándonos, queriéndonos,

Perdiendo el control…

Eso fue suficiente, cambió la canción al instante, con algo de temor de que viene después. Lamentablemente sus reacciones y asombrosos reflejos no sabían que hacer. Y en su desesperación, en vez de sacar el cd continuó poniendo siguiente

-como te va,

hace tiempo que no se nada de ti

Robin creyó que quizás podía zafar con esa…

En realidad, aún no he podido

Olvidarme de ti,

No puedo olvidar tus besos mojados,

Y la forma en que tu y yo

Nos deboramos,

Esa noche en mi cuarto,

Y la luna fue testigo,

Del calor de nuestros

Cuerpos encontrados…

Creyó, pero no funcionó, starfire estaba comenzando a ponerse furiosa…esto no estaba bien…y para empeorar, chico bestia y raven comenzaron a cantar también…

-no puedo ya disimular,

Te toco y empiezo a temblar,

Empiezas tu a desnudarte,

Me miras y me pides más,

Sudados los dos,

Perdí el control,

Me entrego y solo se

Que te siento

Yo solo se que te siento,

Mi mente analiza y me dice que

Una locura sentir tu cuerpo,

Besar tu boca,

Sentir tu piel y cuando me tocas

Amándonos, haciéndonos uno los dos

Sigo sintiendo ese cosquilleo

Y cuando te miro a la cara veo

Que está gustándole,

Está disfrutándolo,

Y me pide más…

Ahora los chicos estallaban en carcajadas, mientras continuaban con la canción en donde robin la había dejado. Cyborg y starfire comenzaban a enfurecerse mucho más, y robin..bueno, se parecía mucho a su uniforme…

-mujeres en el club,

Decididas a bajar el estrés y la tensión,

Mujeres en el club,

Estaba loco por caerle,

Deseoso por llegarle,

Sentir toda tu textura,

Cintura, dulzura que a mi me tortura…

-robin, porque le dedicas estas canciones, estás tratando de dar algún mensaje en particular? –preguntó cyborg muy amenazante-

-no! –y empezó otra canción…-

-tu tienes un cuerpo brutal,

Que todo hombre desearía tocar,

Sexi movimiento,

Y tu perfume combinado con el viento,

Que rico huele

Las risas eran incontrolables por parte de los dos en el sillón, que trataban de taparse unos a otros. Starfire estaba encendiendo sus manos en verde, cyborg miraba con la boca abierta, robin estaba a punto de morir, de vergüenza y también en realidad, a menos que aprendiera a resistir rayos…

-robin! –gritó starfire enojadísima-

-no esperá! Chicos ayúdenme! –gritó el, entonces chico bestia habló-

-como puede ser tan difícil?

-ese equipo tiene algo malo!

-a ver… -murmuró chico bestia el pulsando el botón de pasar a la siguiente y comenzó-

-estoy enamorado,

Te lo quiero confesar,

Totalmente, ilusionado,

Me la paso pensándote,

Nunca voy a soltarte…

-no se que tiene de malo rob, que te diviertas –dijo el, entonces volvió con raven al sillón, robin pusó otra canción-

-es que gracias a ti,

hoy puedo se feliz,

cuando llegastes aprendí a vivir…

-que demonios? –pensó, entonces starfire saltó a robin y lo besó-

-lo siento, creí que tenías otro tipo de intenciones conmigo robin…

-tranquila, quizás si raven me hubiera dicho cual era el cd para empezar…

-hey! No trates de darme tu problema, estaba distraída! Además, tanto te costaba sacarlo?

-y que pudo haberte distraído tanto?

-yo, perdon mi culpa, la distraje -dijo chico bestia ella asintió-

-bueno, por lo menos no estás intentando... porque si lo intentaras entonces… -comenzó amenazante cyborg-

-tranquilo, no va a pasar –dijo robin, con un poco de temor-

-bien! –dijo el alegremente volviendo a sus cosas-

-eso fue muy interesante… -murmuró raven, los otros asintieron de acuerdo-

**jeje, es cortito, solament lo subi..bue!**

**como andan? me re colgue con el otro coso, ahora lo voi a seguir.. djn sus reviews! =D**

**nos vemos chau!**


End file.
